


Scraps and Bits and Trash and Whatnot

by Foodmoon



Category: Any other fandom that occurs to me, Naruto, Stuff without fandoms, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Definitely some dub-con, F/M, Feel free to borrow rewrite or just use these, Gen, Just give credit, M/M, Multi, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, Some of it will be dark and trash, Some of it will be innocent, Some of it will be okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon
Summary: Basically stuff that floats through my head and is not scheduled to be used, willneverbe used, or has been or will be used but I don't care if you also use.Some of it will be stuff I started to write, then ditched out of distaste. Which means it's likely irredeemable trash and somewhat dark. Aka, I have no intention of cleaning it up for use. And don't whine to me about dark shit if you choose to read it to begin with. I will have no sympathy. I don't always like what my mind kicks outeither, okay? I will try to leave warnings on the darker chapters, but no promises.Some of it will be stuff like poetry. Stuff you can use as-is or as prompts.You don't have to inform me if you use this stuff.I do ask that you give credit if you use stuff from here, though.That's just common courtesy.Chp 23: wing fic snips.





	1. Haikus

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to sleep. It didn't happen. But haiku did.

Hungry tiger hunts/  
Run! Safe cave in the dark, but/  
Bored tigers within.

~  
Leaf floating downstream/  
Clear water trickles over rocks/  
Waterfall ahead.

~  
I must try to sleep/  
Death breathes loud, cat purring soft/  
It does not happen.

~  
Scolding cat meows/  
Wind groans soft, doom in its tone/  
Another day wasted.

~  
Twisted wood silvered/  
Stark against sky with steel clouds/  
Golden detritus

~  
Horses stampede by/  
Coyote howls long and high/  
Wolf song greets the moon.

~  
Time passes quickly/  
Bell tolls the passage of life/  
Sand in the clockwork.


	2. Random Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically ideas I was muttering to myself a while back. At least one popped out of a conversation with someone.

What if Hashirama had founded Kiri instead of Konoha? Would there be a Reef of Death?

~

What if Minato Namikaze was a total playboy and made no secret of it, but still managed to convince Kushina to marry him. (The kind that’s faithful while married.)

~

What if Madara runs into a stray Uzumaki woman when leaving Konoha, marries and settles down to have kids rather than going off to take over the world bs? Kid runs up to Madara to show off new chakra drain type /sucks out forcefully all at once seal, trips and drops it, runs to Madara before noticing it’s gone. They go back to find it and find the desiccated corpse of Black Zetsu, who made the mistake of picking it up in careless curiosity.

~

That summary of alpha!naruto being raised by wolves was quite interesting as an idea, even if the whole harem shit turns me off. The real question would be more who he’d be paired with. And if omegas are even a concept in the AU. There’s no reason there has to be, really. Alphas have extra protective instincts and leadership pheromones or some shit. Betas make up the rest of the pack. Omegas are packless, more specifically ones who have been ousted from a pack or have lost their entire pack traumatically and have no secondary pack-ish type support system. Often these are natural loners or semi-feral/feral. Betas often form loose ‘bachelor/ette’ type packs which act as social support system that pack instincts demand, without being formal packs. Betas can form formal packs, but it’s far less common than informal packs. Clans are both considered a single large pack _and_ simultaneously a collection of smaller packs, which can be formal, informal, and/or familial. **~Used. See: When Your Alpha is Raised By Wolves and an Idiot**

~

Should I put that n space discussion here? **~(Where did I stick that?)**

~

What if Madara-fishy is basically a semi-immortal semi-summons (human intelligent but doesn’t talk). Saves Tsunade from an assassin/kidnapping? By way of ripping off the ninja’s arm. Saves Naruto from being drowned by civilians (seals actually prevent that, but) by swallowing him as a baby, scares them into confessing, in a panic that Madara fishy now eats humans. Spits out Naruto calmly when people that are more trustworthy show up, totally unharmed. (Cuz aren’t Jonah knockoffs fun? Pssht.) **~Oh look, spoilers for future chapters of The Rain Falls Equally on the Rich and the Poor. I wasn't kidding about the fish wanting to take over the fic.**


	3. Idea I was Asked to Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a partial text of a conversation for an idea I agreed to attempt to write (my muse has been on strike a lot), but I believe the requester would be fine with seeing more than one fic with the general premise.

If you have read Reverse, is there any chance i could prompt you into exploring the idea of sexy clone pregnancy involving the Kurama and Kakashi of 'Reverse'?

Also with the procreation issue with people not trusted, could I suggest an odd use of shadow clone and sexy justu? Using Kakashi and Tenzo as example Kakashi makes a clone, which then uses sexy jutsu goes to hospital with Tenzo, who gives sperm to doc, which is then implanted in sexy shadow Kakashi clone, fast forward to birth when water breaks and labour starts. The clone then dismisses itself, leaving a baby and placenta on the birthing bed, no mess, no fuss, no pain filled hours of contractions and actual birth. Would more be contingent on being able to hold a clone around for the gestation period.

Lol, for the clone pregnancy idea I had, it occurred to me after I had committed the comment that once the clone is made a seal could be placed on it to stop it draining energy from the host, sorta like sealing someone's chakra away which I'm kinda curious as to what would happen if someone applied that to a clone, tbh.  
Also to keep the sexy jutsu an in-clan secret, you could have Kurama learn how to make it into a seal or how to apply it to others and not just himself - the prank ideas from that have me giggling.  
The whole memory transfer part, I have to say that was part of why I would have the clones dispersing themselves before the birth part and had mostly assumed that having such a huge bulk memory descend on them the ninjas brain would probably suppress and compartmentalize the memories.  
However, it's not just the ones affected by the clan procreation law that this would affect, I could see it being useful for same sex pairings or nin who don't want to compromise their body, training and missions by being pregnant, but don't mind kids and if they could get the clone to do it for them, all the better.


	4. Dark Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather dark fic I started writing a while back, but I felt uncomfortable continuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dark Fangs**:
> 
> Wherein several of the Zetsus tangle with the wrong clan while doing their clan extermination tricks down the centuries, and end up with a highly contagious equivalent of ‘damping off’, and even the few that survive continue to be sickly and in no condition to carry forward any of their plans for reuniting with Kaguya. The Mangekyo has a bit different set of gifts than in canon, more along the lines of glimpses of possible futures than reversing time to undo something _(and the very forbidden, only able to be activated once because it’s irreversible, ability to switch souls with one’s self from a different universe, with the precondition of only being able to switch with a version of oneself who is living a much worse off version of life),_ so Madara never comes back from the dead, the Gedo Mazo is never unsealed, the Uchiha offer up the lives of their overly ambitious and rebellious in exchange for Danzo’s death _(Obito is rescued by Danzo instead of Zetsu and Madara, the results are appalling, and the Uchiha want revenge for their clansman more than they want to hold the Hokage seat)_ rather than planning a coup _(thus the clan is much smaller, but still quite extant)_, and Itachi is a malicious little shit when it suits him. I.e. whenever he’s bored, which is a fair amount. And Kakashi suffers for it.

**I'm unlikely to ever continue this or post it as it's own fic. You may feel free to borrow it if you think you can continue it without making it horrifically dark.**

~

Itachi is a little bored.

Okay, scratch that. If he gets any more bored people will start mistaking him for a Nara. Since all the obstreperous members of his clan sacrificed their lives in exchange for having Councilman Shimura executed for his crimes against Itachi’s cousin Obito, life has been remarkably lacking in excitement. Not that he has anything against internal village peace, of course; no one in their right mind would. Just…

Well.

His mother has forbidden from poking Sasuke’s forehead until he gets his _‘aggression under control enough to quit leaving bruises’ _and from stripping Shisui naked and hanging him upside down by his ankles from the clan compound gates _‘just for talking to him’_.

Admittedly, Sasuske’s usually adorable poutiness had reached epic and uncute levels since watching so many of their kin being quietly executed. And Shisui’s recent conversational propounding on the excellence of his new girlfriend is of _extreme disinterest_ to Itachi, given that Izumi used to be _his_ girlfriend. He doesn’t begrudge either of them, but he thinks Shisui should have gotten the _point_ and _shut up about it already_ by now. Not that he’s stupid enough to tell his mother that.

But that means he’s effectively banned from truly interacting with his two favorite people in life. And the rest of his relatives are too busy grieving and wouldn’t really understand why he did it even if he explained it to them in excruciating detail. There _were_ downsides to being Clan heir. He doesn’t feel like being mistakenly disinherited over mere boredom. Which leaves…

He sighs.

It leaves passively interacting with a lot of boring people. Hn. One Nara-knockoff coming up.

A very soft, hostile growl freezes the entire ANBU lounge for a moment, interrupting his mental kvetching. Then everyone relaxes as they spy Hound napping on a couch. It’s rare, but the Hatake _does_ growl in his sleep, sometimes. Everyone will steer clear of that particular couch until he wakes up, but it’s not dangerous other than that. It’s one of the many things that makes him interesting, not just another ‘superior’ that Itachi has a duty to show respect to. One of the rare people who can more or less keep up with Itachi in combat _(yes, he knows the sharingan is a cheat, what of it? Kakashi at least has half a set of them himself)_ and more than keep up with him intellectually. Shikaku Nara himself sometimes shows up with a shogi board to play a game with the man, as an aid to helping him work through some strategy he’s stuck on.

Granted, Kakashi can be even more amusingly dim in regards to normal human interactions than even Itachi is _(or so Shisui assures him, at least)_. For instance, Itachi is pretty sure that the little orange books Kakashi hides behind in his off hours actually _are_ the man’s sex life. The entirety of it. Which _may_ be attributable to his abnormally sharp senses and a reluctance to find himself smelling of some stranger or acquaintance for a few days. Despite showers and scent removers, more than once ANBU has encountered the fact that Hound can _smell it anyways_. There’s a rumor that the Hatake clan as a whole has held the Wolf summoning contract for generations and that there are _side effects_, i.e. the heightened senses and some very _lupine_ instincts. Which now that he thinks about it, makes it _curious_ that Kakashi’s summons are _dogs_.

And then, of course, he notices that he's spent a quarter hour thinking of reasons that hey, this person isn't stultifyingly boring. His next thought is how very _Shisui-like_ the phrasing of that thought was. Which is a horrifying thought and one he’s _never_ going to share with even his best friend, _particularly _his best friend because he doesn’t want Shisui snickering at him for the rest of their lives.

But hn. Not untrue. The possibilities…

He cannot, of course, abuse the sharingan’s ability in regards to his clan, _or_ in regards to allies who do not have the sharingan. _However_, Kakashi Hatake is neither clan, nor without a sharingan.

Itachi smiles slowly.

Monkey, the ANBU unfortunate to note it, drops her coffee cup, spine-tingling unease creeping down the back of her neck. Then she shakes herself and bends to pick up the shards, glad that she hadn’t yet poured the vile brew that masquerades as coffee here into it.

As she does so, she thinks, _‘No wonder the kid never smiles. I’ve seen S-class nin who can’t hit that level of creepy on purpose. … Wait, the kid is S-class, isn’t he? Eh. Nevermind then. Comes with the territory, I guess. Glad that wasn’t aimed at me. Is he…? Nope, still aiming that thing at Hatake. Poor Hatake, looks like the creep kid has a crush on him.’_

~

Kakashi is startled out of his nightmare by the crack of a breaking dish, but a single inhale tells him that he’s safe in the ANBU lounge, and a moment of listening lets him hear Monkey’s muttering about coffee that’s been replaced by fossilized bijuu dung and bemoaning the death of her favorite mug. That’s a new one, since her leading theory has her convinced that some Hokage-cultist in T&I retrieves the Sandaime’s used tea leaves, roasts them to well burnt, grinds them, adds a bit of tar as binder to make granules, dries it, and replaces the ANBU quarters coffee supply with it, believing it will protect Konoha's ANBU mystically, and then proceeds to sell the real coffee on the black market.

Of course, _Kakashi_ has known the truth of the coffee supply issue for _years,_ but it’s not like anyone has asked him.

The previous quartermaster for ANBU had been strictly a tea drinker, and couldn’t be bothered to try to find something that _didn’t _alternate between gaggishly bitter, obnoxiously sour or just plain scorched, and _wasn’t_ consistently made from the worst quality beans available. The current quartermaster is allergic to both tea and coffee, resulting in him just restocking the several excellent teas and the single horrific coffee that his predecessor had routinely ordered for ANBU. Kakashi had been curious as to the contrast when he’d investigated into the matter shortly after joining ANBU. _Of course_ he’s aware that a simple request to the quartermaster would resolve the matter, but quite honestly, the reactions of the other ANBUs to the coffee are consistently hilarious enough that he has no intention of volunteering the source of the issue or the solution to it unless someone asks him very directly about the matter.

Reassured at the common-place havoc, he doesn’t bother opening his eyes, just shifts positions slightly and drifts back to sleep.

~

Kakashi yawns unsubtly, rubbing at his good eye and leaning against a convenient tree. Then he looks blearily at Itachi. “You needed to speak with me?

Mentally, he wonders which morbid topic Itachi needs to consult _him_ on. The reclamation of Obito’s eye for the clan? The discussion of why people commit suicide or allow themselves to be killed for honor? Or perhaps Obito’s current state of being, a so-far irreversible coma? The trauma of watching people you love die for-?

He makes the mistake of opening his good eye, which widens in shock at the sight of Itachi’s never-before-seen smile. It takes him a split second too long to realize that Itachi’s sharingan is active. _Well, fuck!_

There is a flash of barren, endless plain filled with empty crosses and sense of doom, then it _twists_ and Kakashi finds himself in a large, airy room filled with a sense of _comfort_ and _home_, facing Itachi who is still wearing _that_ smile. His body feels _off_ and there’s something smooth and snug that he recognizes as a restraint around his throat but he doesn’t seem to be otherwise constrained. He looks down at himself, then up at Itachi. “Maa, maa, I’m not a woman, my hips aren’t this wide.”

Itachi blinks and his smile slips a little. “Ah. My apologies. I’ve only Izumi for reference. I’ll let you adjust that to…correct.”

Kakashi eyes him for a moment, then concentrates on his self-image, adjusting the hips so he doesn’t feel like he’s standing on a shallow boat anymore, then tests how far Itachi will let him go by way of fixing the details on the hands and feet so they aren’t awkward paws, but slightly furred, capable hands and feet. Itachi says nothing, so he pushes it a bit further, changing the odd-feeling secondary ears into proper wolf ears _(which probably makes him look like a furry bat, but whatever)_ and the tail that feels like it’s hanging _all wrong_ into a proud wolf’s tail. Honestly, he’d rather be _without_ the odd additions, but he’s fairly sure Itachi won’t allow that.

After a moment, he looks back at Itachi. “So, what brought…_this_ on?”

The Uchiha teen blinks at him, then shrugs. “I have heard that the Hatake have a large amount of wolf traits in their veins, from a long-standing familial contract with summons wolves. I thought you might like to be your true self while we are together. I’m glad you fixed the details. You look much better, more proper, now.”

“Together?” He asks after a long moment, when Itachi doesn’t elaborate further.

Itachi nods. “This is just to begin with, of course, because I know how shy you are. After we spend more time getting to know each other, I can find a place that suits your sensibilities better, where we can spend our time away from prying eyes.”

Kakashi feels that he may be picking up the thread of the conversation, and it’s not really one he cares for. “You mean me spending my downtime with you?”

“Well, you are mine, after all.” Itachi tells him with a fond little smile that gives his goosebumps hives.

“Yours?” He’s honestly afraid to ask how this came about. _Uchihas are weird on a good day. Kakashi is under no illusions that this counts as a good day._

“Of course. You’re adorable, you have the sharingan, and you’re not a clan member I have to watch out for backwards politics with. Who else would I choose as mine?”

“I’m more concerned with the fact that you’re acting like I don’t have a choice.” _Though the fact that the Uchiha thinks someone nicknamed ‘Friend-killer’ is ‘adorable’ is more than a little concerning as well._

Itachi stares at him with a faint frown for a long moment, then nods slightly. “Alright, I’ll explain it so it makes sense to your Hatake way of thinking. Wolves are very loyal creatures, yes? And they answer willingly to the leader, the alpha of their pack, who is the strongest fighter among them, yes?”

“I suppose.” Kakashi agrees warily. Itachi’s not _wrong_, after all.

“Of all those with the sharingan, I am the strongest. None of my clan are truly strong enough to so much as challenge me. I realize that strays admitted into a pack are rarely treated well and, indeed, my clan has not always treated you as they should. But there is an exception to this, is there not?”

“Saa…” _Quite honestly, he has no fucking idea. His summons are dogs, not wolves. And his bloodline traits most likely do **not** originate from some wolf contract he’s never heard of._

“Correct. When the alpha chooses a mate. Then the mate can no longer be bullied within the pack. It is quite natural that I would choose to honor you with the position, given that you are one of the few _shinobi_ who can give me an equal challenge. Some may say it is unwise of me, but you are not fond of the power your inheritance gives you, nor of the position that your own skills and ability grants you. You _need_ an alpha whom you can give your unconditional loyalty, do you not? But one thing, Kakashi, I _refuse_ to allow you to not see your own worth in this relationship. You are _mine_, and I will not share with your self-doubts and fears.”

Kakashi scowls. “I _don’t-_” He breaks off gasping, going to his knees as the _fucking choke collar_ cuts off his air. His breath wheezes, still available, but only barely.

“No, Kakashi. You are mine, and you will acknowledge that. I realize that letting go of your anxieties may be painful, but I will help you with it.”

_Shit, shit, shit!_

~

Itachi is very tired three hours later, when he releases Kakashi from his Love and Peace jutsu, which fortunately doesn’t take as much chakra to implement and maintain as his other impressive sharingan based jutsus. He’s not worried about Kakashi’s retaliation, of course. The man has just spent the equivalent of three weeks awake, being gently trained out of his worst habits. It’s no surprise when he simply passes out in Itachi’s arms.

Kakashi is very stubborn. Not a bad thing, but perhaps unfortunate in how he uses it to maintain his self-doubt and fights against accepting the honor Itachi is doing him. There was no sex this time, nor will there be the next or the next, Itachi is certain of that much. He will have to look into getting them a place to use as a love nest sooner than later, because some part of Kakashi recognizes his vulnerability in public even in a remote training field such as this and cannot relax. Coaxing Kakashi to go against his instincts is counterproductive. He does not wish their first time together to be when Kakashi is anxious for his safety.

No, he wishes to build Kakashi’s confidence, to convince him that Itachi is trustworthy, not to break it or give him reason to be wary of him. And shape him into _his, entirely his_, of course.

Kakashi is _right_, of course, that he has no intention of giving him a choice. Nor is there any privilege to it, other than Itachi wanting to lay that firmly into Kakashi’s interactions with him. He really _doesn’t care_ that Kakashi is unnerved and unwilling at this point. It is also true that Kakashi is possibly more intelligent than he is. However, Kakashi has a weakness that he cannot truly account for. His behaviors are more dog-like than he is able to admit to, and as long as Itachi does not attempt to force a conflict with his current loyalties, Kakashi has next to no defense against Itachi’s methods. Itachi is not fool enough to try to isolate Kakashi from his few friends. Nor would he pit Kakashi against the Sandaime, who holds his rightful loyalty as village leader. Never directly, at least. Itachi is loyal himself, after all. Those in the clan who were not have sacrificed themselves publically to buy justice for their recovered, disgraced kin and an end to further evils in the name of authority and ‘loyalty’.

Then again, Itachi is not a fool. If he ever has reason to turn on Konoha, he will remove the remains of his clan (both living and dead) from Konoha before he reveals any of his objectives.

Still, he has no intention of doing so. His clan helped found the village, fought for her, died for her, lives in relative safety within her walls, and now… Well, now he supposes there _is_ Kakashi to consider. After all, breaking with Konoha would shatter the core of the man. Half of the man’s attraction is the contrast between his intriguing fragility and the bitter steel that holds him together, between his blind spots and his breathtaking brilliance. His ability to strategize far outstrips Itachi’s, for instance, and his ability to shift tactics at a split moment’s notice almost matches Itachi’s. Kakashi is _fascinating_, and Itachi has no interest in destroying that. That would negate the very reason for acquiring him in the first place, after all.

~

Kakashi is wary of Itachi now, but Itachi doesn’t demand his presence, doesn’t ask to meet up or speak with him, just quietly observes him if they’re in the same vicinity. A little bit eerie _(and the faintest bit reassuring, that it wasn’t just a moment of insanity, not that he’ll admit to that even under torture)_, but eventually he relaxes minutely.

It’s a mistake.

He doesn’t notice the genjutsu until it breaks and he finds himself in a small house, meeting Itachi’s sharingan. _“Fuck!”_

Itachi raises his brows. “Already? I thought it would be rushing it, quite honestly.”

Kakashi freezes for a second, then asks slowly, “If I let you fuck me, will you leave me alone?”

“No. If _that_ was all I wanted, I could find a whore that resembles you. Don’t be obtuse, Kakashi.”

_The thing is? Kakashi has no idea. Social interactions aren’t his thing._ “Then what!? I don’t understand what you want from me!” He bursts out, hands shaking just slightly. _Can’t disappoint. Musn’t anger. Al- No. Enem- No. Al- No. Can’t, can’t, can’t-!_

In his confusion, he doesn’t notice the transition until his breathing steadies without his direction and he realizes that he’s again trapped in the endless room that _breathes_ the feel of _home_ and _comfort_ and _safe_. Idly, he notes that this time the fur on his hands has a gleam to it that’s nigh on metallic. Slight glints of darker silver flecking the normal pale silver that matches his hair. _Ticking_. Like real fur patterns.

“Better?”

It…is. The cruelty of it is breathtaking. That the trap is a panacea incarnate. “Why? Why are you doing this? I don’t recall offending you.”

“Kakashi.” Itachi chides. “Who said anything about offending me? You are mine, so I’m taking care of you.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more appropriate title would probably be 'Dark and Fangs' but whatever.
> 
> I did have it in mind when writing this that Kakashi's bloodline isn't entirely human, but not from the family having held the Wolf contract as Itachi thinks. Make of that what you will. So there was a reason for the wolfy traits. And that some of the unnoticed ones _might_ become more prominent over time and...well...whatever you want to call what Itachi's doing. And that he might occasionally find himself looking to Itachi for approval before obeying the Hokage in certain, limited situations. Which would probably be noted and contributed to them being lovers, nothing else, but noted.
> 
> Other than that...yeah, this thing had no real plot it was aimed at or anything. Like zilch.


	5. Red Chains of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some worldbuilding that wouldn't leave me alone, but doesn't have a story to go with it.

Diviners and fate chains.

Elven <strike>Tobirama</strike> genius with magic, teleportation, speed/coordination, explosions, and a passing interest in necromancy.

Red chains of fate

Season of birth determines life paths available

Some cultures divide the paths further, into months

Ruling is not among the ‘destined’ paths, as it is believed that ruling well is an ‘undestined’ attribute, too complex to be based merely on season or family or circumstance.

Diviners must be born on one of the four days that divides a season from another season. Diviners can see fate chains at any time. Not everyone who is born on one of the four days chooses to awaken their power as a diviner. Those who do not choose to go into the Diviner profession may choose paths from either of the Seasons that bracket their birth day. Some are born with it awakened, but most cultures still grant these individuals the right to choose their profession. While they do not draw as much respect as Diviners by profession, they are still given above average respect for whatever profession they are in due to their diviner abilities. Seeing fate chains is only the most basic divining ability, and usually those who do not pursue the profession never awaken their abilities beyond this most basic level, even those born with the ability to see them already awakened. A very rare few are either born that way or awaken it on accident via unusual circumstances. Diviners wear blue to symbolize the requirement of their profession: that they not lie to those who come to them for divination or advice.

Fate Day, occurring once every four years is a day that officially does not count on the calendar. It is the day that the red chains of fate become visible and feuds are set aside so people can try to trace their chains to their destined ones.

Fate chains do not necessarily entail romantic attachment in any manner. Occasionally people find that their fate is also attached to certain creatures, for either good or ill. Fate chains do not always indicate a positive attachment in life. Sometimes bitter enemies are linked by fate chains. A chain that has turned black indicate that one party has died and these usually fade out of existence soon after. A black chain that refuses to fade generally indicates an unhealthy attachment to the deceased party for any number of reasons, which they are unable or unwilling to let go of. A chain with silver tinge to it is indicative of the other party having _nearly_ died, usually from fatal injury type thing. A silver chain is indicative that the other party has died _briefly_ and been brought back, such as resuscitation from drowning or heart attack. Chains made of rust are indicative of one party having truly died and having been brought back with a forbidden magic. Chains may thin and break and fade away over time as people’s decisions and whatnot separate their fates. Others may form over time for the same reasons, as people come into contact with new people and options.

Fate temples, where Diviners are most commonly found, see massive crowds on Fate Day as people are reminded that they should check if their fates have shifted. They teach that most fates are changeable, since all cultures have a large association with fate chains when thinking about fate. Likewise, they teach that the present and future are always changing, so while they give advice, they do not give foretellings of the future. Very rarely, a Fate temple will break this rule, if all their Diviners are having a strong overlap of….whatever, diviner ability based conclusions on a matter with the large probability of being utterly disastrous if they do not intervene.


	6. Prompt Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit written in response to a prompt. (prompt included)

RANDOM PROMPT: Create a story, poem or any piece based on this metaphor: "a minute of failure." (#187)

A moment of failure changed the world. If my hand, my finger had not slipped, if I had not pressed the trigger, we might yet be at peace, a hostile, fragile peace, true. There were many reasons for the tensions. Slavery, inequal wages, economic power imbalance between the two areas. But that one moment changed everthing. 'The shot that was heard around the world'. Do I regret it? Yes. I have seen my brethren die around me, I have seen my former neighbors die in front of me. I myself will probably not live to see sunrise. Would I change it? No. The world needed to change.


	7. That n-space Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a late night discussion on n-space. I have no clue if it even makes sense, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Sector, for digging this out for me!

(fm) https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135890#main you might like. idk if I've linked before, have read before /shrugs  
(SectorDweller) Escaped as a... spider XD  
(fm) ok, ok, so  
(fm) I had a thought while reading that  
(SectorDweller) Oh? :)  
(fm) since people can henge smaller and apparently it is not like the taller part of them is just...invisible?  
(fm) is the henge sort of a space-time jutsu on its own?  
(SectorDweller) Maybe? o_O  
(fm) but not like the hiraishin, like...uh. n space. the extra mass hangs out there?  
(SectorDweller) It could be that the visible part is presented while /they/ are actually invisible. Or it bends space time so much that it pockets the extra mass where it technically exists but doesn't?  
(fm) basically theoretical hypothetical extradimensional space   
(fm) yeah, dunno. but...cool thought and kind of mind breaking. Lol  
(SectorDweller) Tucks them away somewhere where they can't be spotted at all. Hey yeah, a dimension that we can't see with our senses!  
(SectorDweller) Ey, I like the thought ^_^  
(SectorDweller) Complicated Einstein squared equals mass but hey :P  
(SectorDweller) And there could be a jutsu that works on the principle like that which tucks things away. There could be one that uses it further but it would probably mean a world of trouble  
(SectorDweller) Or a (probably?) simpler version: what people see /is/ the extra dimension swapped in place of the "real" one  
(fm) I guess I was thinking that the chakra making the henge literally swaps the mass into n space without actually changing the body, but yeah, it's a kind of superimposed reality of chakra that has enough reality that one /is/ the smaller shape.  
(fm) interestingly, I've seen plenty of fics reference that proportion changes not related to height can throw an attacker off because it's not hitting where they think it is  
(fm) or slight height differences  
(fm) so maybe it only does the mass swapping thing or superimposing thing on large changes?  
(fm) such as Naruto!tinyspider  
(SectorDweller) Hmmm it could be that it can throw the attacker off like that but... then why not just make oneself into a dot or something :P Though maybe it's just too demanding on the user. I like the henge swapping the mass into n space without changing the body though  
(SectorDweller) Hmmm and it could be that laws of physics superimpose things as a way of how he world works. Naruto!tinyspider!  
(fm) I'm thinking that it requires a mental construct that works for the user. and changing into something inanimate would be...very difficult or possibly fatal?  
(SectorDweller) Sounds like it o_O  
(SectorDweller) Or maybe inanimate is something that the user can't even fathom well enough because of how they're mentally constructed  
(fm) yeah  
(SectorDweller) (Or why Naruto /always/ fails henging into Iruka but then does the nakedblondegirl jutsu)  
(SectorDweller) <https://thumbs.gfycat.com/UnnaturalThoroughChinchilla-size_restricted.gif>  
(fm) yeah, theories are out there on solid henge vs illusionary henge. so maybe illusionary henge is more about chakra control because it's effectively a type of genjutsu?  
(fm) whereas the solid henge is more about mental construct?  
(SectorDweller) Leaning on the side of control of forces that are not very tangible. Definitely goes with a lot of chakra control, though it may be about making realities different as we said it. Oh and it doesn't hack someone /else's/ brain really  
(fm) well, basically illusionary is a coat of chakra that tells the viewers that it's real  
SectorDweller nodnods  
(SectorDweller) So it could be that the henge actually works on the control side but shows as complete gibberish if the image doesn't match with the mentality accordingly  
(SectorDweller) (Of course if you ask Kishi, he'll just say "Poof, something else shows up!" But hey :P"  
(fm) lolol  
(SectorDweller) It could be that way though! Hmm, what if someone suddenly /experiences/ being in that dimension...  
(fm) Obito  
(SectorDweller) Like... It might be taken as granted usually, but somebody suddenly wakes up over /there/.  
(fm) lol  
(SectorDweller) Got Obito in mind? :P  
(fm) twilight zone  
(SectorDweller) *nods and hums* Tunununun tunununun tunununun  
(fm) what's to say that Kamui isn't simply a more accessible type of mass storage space?  
(SectorDweller) Never really heard of that one. *looks it up*  
(SectorDweller) Aaaaah  
(fm) like...a walkin refrigerator  
(SectorDweller) XD  
(SectorDweller) And Obito never even figured that out. Muahahahahaha  
(fm) but not cold of course ;P  
(SectorDweller) XD  
(fm) but less stasis type than the 'normal' n space accessed by solid henge  
SectorDweller nodnods  
(fm) possibly because it's accessed more consciously?  
(SectorDweller) Could be, yeah. If you consciously /want/ to access it (which seems to be incredibly rare to achieve) it could be different  
(SectorDweller) May be even so elusive that scholars don't even know about it. Though that's up to worldbuilding  
(fm) and hiraishin just...is a seal that does the subconcious bits that would break minds, so it kind of combines kawarimi and solid henge and folds the mass through nspace and out again to the target destination back into its original shape  
(fm) come to think of it...isn't kawarimi sort of the same thing, just in a line of sight, comprehensible way?  
SectorDweller googles kawarimi  
(SectorDweller) Hey yeah. o_O Though harder to pull off for some reason (which may force the line of sight and may make it more comprehensible)  
(SectorDweller) Guess it's something like in between in the dragon books that you like! Except that people don't get lost here :P  
(SectorDweller) I mean not the /same/ of course, just reminds of it a bit. Which is pretty cool  
(fm) maybe kawarimi requires mental construct and chakra control?  
(SectorDweller) Hmmmm it's not really an illusion you're making with it. Simply nabbing one object and showing up in its place  
(fm) right, but you have to know what object, where  
(SectorDweller) Yusss  
(fm) and since it blinks /through/ nspace sorta, requires the extra control, both mental and chakra?  
(SectorDweller) So maybe that's where half of the deal works. Or maybe it works soooomewhat differently o_O  
(SectorDweller) Oh that's definitely a point there  
(fm) whereas the hiraishin would be crazy difficult past a certain distance, /blah blah blah/ and the seal basically dumbs it down for the chakra and mental focus to make it combat useable  
(SectorDweller) *nodnods* Basically does most if not all of those for ya  
(SectorDweller) Or it's a "blueprint" on how to do it  
(fm) it would probably require high innate spatial awareness to use properly though  
(fm) otherwise you'd land facefirst a lot :P  
(fm) yes, exactly  
(fm) circuitboard  
(SectorDweller) *nods* Spatial awareness, maybe you even still need to focus both mentally and chakra-wise but it you follow the circuitboard.  
SectorDweller wipes one "it" out to n space  
(fm) and you have to understand the circuitboard or you basically overload it and land elsewhere  
SectorDweller also pictures Naruto's dad running facefirst into a tree and snickers  
(SectorDweller) Yusss  
(SectorDweller) Or just go... "What the hell is this even? :P"  
(fm) right, like flooding an engine by stepping on the gas too hard when starting a car. input refused because it would fry the circuit if forced in  
(SectorDweller) Could be, yeah!  
(fm) might require a personalized input section? mmn...idk  
(SectorDweller) Hmmmm don't know if seals can be used universally or not, now that you mention it  
(fm) its a fanon theory that /that/s why most people can't use it alone even if they're taught  
(SectorDweller) But it could be where a mental picture comes in in both cases  
(SectorDweller) Aaah  
(fm) cuz it requires personalization to have fine control  
(fm) but...yeah, dunno.   
SectorDweller dunnos with XD  
(SectorDweller) Hmmm it could be that you're basically using the knowledge of "how" to go though n space but you don't even realize it  
(fm) yeah. the mental construct of 'over there, that spot, that thing there' lets the brain do it subconsciously  
(SectorDweller) Ey, exactly what I was thinking :)  
(fm) so the seal...hmm. maybe acts as a booster circuit, reminder guide, and beacon?  
(fm) replacement for 'that thing there'  
(SectorDweller) Hey yeah, that sounds like the way it works  
(fm) its not that the mind /can't/ do it on its own, but that it can't be convinced of that.  
(SectorDweller) Though more in a "This scribble right here sorta does this, then you extend it from this point in the scribble and it does something else. You kinda get to feel for it while you goof up."  
(fm) oh, right, canon has it being like an emergency flare type thing, too, so the person could know when someone with a kunai needed help  
(fm) at least I think it's canon  
(fm) yeah  
(SectorDweller) Hey, didn't know that o_O Dayum  
(fm) and since it is a type of circuitboard, that's why people can use other people's seals if they understand them sufficiently  
(SectorDweller) *nodnods* Sounds right, yeah  
(fm) well, idk. didn't minato give kakashi and co a kunai to throw if they needed help?  
(fm) or is that fanon? bleh, idk  
(SectorDweller) Hmmm not to my knowledge but I didn't get to that part. Plus, the parts with Minato & students are very scarce  
(fm) and just like computer programming, it gives people a LOT of headaches unless they have a knack for it. Lol  
(SectorDweller) XD  
(SectorDweller) Sounds very right XD  
(fm) would've been the bridge arc where obito got 'killed'  
(SectorDweller) Aaah  
(fm) kannabi?  
(SectorDweller) Dunno  
(SectorDweller) We could talk like this forever ^_^ But it's nearly 4 am, I better go to bed and sleep XD  
(fm) oh geez, yes, sleeep


	8. ABO junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this idea popped up shortly after I started writing 'When Your Alpha is Raised by Wolves and an Idiot' and it refused to fuck off until I wrote a bit of it. However, I don't really feel like it's something I want to write _(questionable consent and all that, though it's not quite as bad as I remembered)_, so have at it if you wanna use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Concept**: what if 97% of people are betas (can reproduce with each other). And then you have alphas. Which are kind of considered...um. Unstable, dangerous, perverts, etc. They can claim packs (which otherwise don't really exist) and they usually do this by biting the chosen members. Being bitten forcibly changes a beta into an omega (reproductive organs, heats, blah blah trope blah blah) and this basically makes the omegas in question bonded to the alpha emotionally and physically. so then. What if the ino/shika/cho trio were bonded to Minato and the younger gen of ino/shika/cho were thus Naruto's halfsibs?

Shikaku had _known_ of course, that Minato is an alpha, as rare and regarded with wariness as they are; Kushina’s screeching about becoming an omega after he’d bitten her had been hard to miss. Still, he hadn’t expected _this_. Apparently getting smashed with an also-smashed alpha in the room is…not wise. Even if he already has an omega he’s engaged to. He can see a bite on Chouza from here and given the grumbly, whiny sounds Inoichi is making in his sleep, it’s probable that he too has been bitten.

He stares at Minato’s dilated eyes and the trickle of blood running down his lip, and sighs. Because _of course_ it had been being bitten that had woken Shikaku. “You are troublesome, you know that, Minato?”

Minato blinks at him blankly a few times, then smiles at him brilliantly before swaying and passing out with a soft thud.

_What a hassle. His clan is never going to let him live **this** down._

~

Inoichi glares at his alpha. “You are an idiot, and I hate you. Chouza, get him.”

Minato has the gall to look puzzled as Chouza slings him over one shoulder.

“Sorry, Kushina. We’ll return him after.”

Kushina smiles at him in amusement. “I understand perfectly. Don’t worry about returning him. Pretty boy is a little dim, but he knows how to make his way home, and the consequences if he doesn’t.”

“Thank you.” He tells her sincerely. Having to deal with their first Omega heats is complicated enough without adding the anger/jealousy of Minato’s official omega and fiancée into the mess. They’ll have to pay her ramen tab a few times or something.

~

Danzo is really confused. For some reason the Uchiha clan had announced a few months ago that Wicked-Eye Fugaku was handing over leadership to his wife, Susanoo no Mikoto. It doesn’t make sense. He doesn’t understand the reasoning of the Uchiha in making such a move. Has the clan caught onto his intentions to keep closer tabs on them since the death of Kagami? This ruins so much of his planning. Women are whimsical. There’s no way to predict which way she’ll decide to react to a situation. Worse, women are more sympathetic to the public, which sets back his plans to carefully isolate them further from the seat of power.

Bitterly, he pushes down his offense at having to deal with such an unreasonable situation in favor of more important things for the moment. “Root is low on numbers. As such, we will need to draft new members from the clans-”

“No.”

“In particular- What did you say?”

“I said ‘no’. The Uchiha will not be giving you more of our children. Furthermore, as Clan head, I require that you return all the Uchiha currently in your possession, dead or alive, and free of seals. You have until the end of the week to do so.”

“How dare you speak to me like that, you little upstart!” _Honestly, no respect for one’s elders! Women should be kept away from councils._

Mikoto pauses, closing her eyes for a moment, and when she opens them, her eyes are red with black markings of an unfamiliar design. “Call it women’s intuition if you will, but I am calling your judgement into question, Shimura-_san_. I do not feel you have the best interests of the clans or of Konoha in mind when you make your ‘little’ demands. Merely five months ago, you made the same request and were granted as many of the clans’ best children as a result. Thirteen months ago, you also made this same request and it was granted. The records note that this is a regular thing, and it is known that you have full access to the orphanage as well. You claim to be short on forces for your pet organization, but Konoha _in general_ is short on forces in the wake of the war. At this point, your requests are serving as a detriment to Konoha’s forces. It makes me question exactly what you are planning to do with the private army you seem intent on building up. As such, I am exercising my right as Clan head to withdraw a sizeable asset from your grasp until such a time as it is determined that you are, indeed, acting in Konoha’s best interests and that your judgement has not been actively impaired by your age and old war injuries. That _is_ within my rights, is it not, Mina- Hokage-sama?”

Minato looks sour, then admits, “Yes, it is. Please put the eyes away, Mikoto.”

“Hm…”

She looks reluctant, clearly miffed at having the intimidation tactic taken from her. Then she meets Danzo’s eye again, sharingan still active.

“As for ‘upstart’, Shimura-_san_, I am Susanoo no Mikoto of the Uchiha and I can trace my ancestry back a thousand years before there _was_ a Shimura clan, and I am married to Wicked-Eye Fugaku of the Uchiha who can trace his ancestry back another half a thousand years beyond that. If _anyone_ here is an upstart, it is _you_, Shimura-_san_. Born of an inconsequential clan, now the last member, and too old and crippled to gain another wife to continue your clan. How dare _you_ make demands of _me?_”

Danzo opens his mouth to refute the elitist attitude that she has so _kindly_ given him an opportunity to do and discredit her in the process, but then his world swirls into inescapable nightmare.

~

Minato sighs and levels a disappointed look at Mikoto. “Really, Mikoto?”

She waves a hand idly. “Oh, don’t be like that. It’s not like it’ll hurt him and he’s always tromping through conversations with his stinky demands. It’s called Face Your Ancestors and basically makes you explain yourself to those who shaped you, and doesn’t let you lie to yourself about what they’d think. Generally it takes about ten minutes to break out of. Though, given that the Nidaime, who never met a debate he didn’t like and never encountered a detail he didn’t want to dig out and clarify, is probably one of his, it might take him a couple hours. _At most_. Now, if we can all talk about things like adults instead of senile old men who are afraid of not getting _all the toys_?”

He sighs in resignation. She has that _look_ about her. The one that says: _You drunkenly bit my husband and turned him into your omega and threw the entire Uchiha clan into chaos because you can’t control yourself while drunk and now I’ve had to take over as leader just to make the idiots stop arguing and like hell I’m forgiving you. You owe me so, so much and you’d best pay up, or I’ll get Kushina to help make your life hell._ “Fine. While we’re on the topic of the Uchiha clan members, I’d like to set up a periodic exchange of sections of the police force with that of the regular ninja forces so that both parties have a better understanding of each other’s work and are able to share the differing point of views that their experiences have taught them.

Mikoto gives a thoughtful hum. “And it would reduce the resentment over the Uchiha so-called ‘privilege’. Alright. No more than five at a time, though. I refuse to see our reputation drop because of an overabundance of careless amateurs.”

_Why did he bother getting up this morning? He’s never getting drunk again. Never. It’s not worth the passive aggressiveness and the headaches._ On the other hand, Fugaku would never agree to such an exchange, so it’s…progress? Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you use it give credit, please. That's all I ask.


	9. A Trio of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next bit of Sakura Empath (or it was supposed to be), featuring Ino, Shino, and Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've been stuck for literal months on the Sakura Empath series, have the only scene that's actually written of the next installment. At this point, I'm considering ditching it and starting over because I absolutely can't figure out _why_ I'm stuck. At one point I had most of the next scene scripted out and it just wouldn't write.

Hiruzen watches through the crystal ball as an unusual trio of clan kids stroll through the marketplace. He almost misses the sharp glance Ino slides at the civilians at the stall they pause by, Shino stiffening, and the flicker of deep irritation that crosses Sasuke’s face for a split second before fading into his more normal haughty indifference.

Amusement curls his lips when the civilians at the stall start screaming and backing away from the goods on the stall’s table while the trio move on like they had nothing to do with it. The genjutsu doesn’t affect him through the crystal ball, so there’s no way to tell what the civilians are seeing, but it’s obviously more subtle than horrific, since no one is stampeding away. He wonders exactly what was said that provoked the Academy students, however.

Using jutsus on civilians outside of mission parameters is forbidden, and there’s no way that the three of them do not know that. He’s also curious as to what genjutsu they used, since it appears that it would make an excellent distraction on missions, if needed.

~

ghost praying mantis illusions  
not apologetic, get complainers in trouble

~

Idk, I don't remember. Blast it.


	10. ABO Junk, pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random snip that occurred to me, based off of the premise in chapter 8. Next generation dating woes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Danzo had most of his power pried away prior to the Kyuubi attack, the Uchiha massacre didn't go down, though there may have been some quiet assassinations of more troublesome members. Minato and Kushina still died in the attack, but the gag order didn't go down the same way, because of several people (Minato's omegas and a few others like Mikoto) threw a hissy fit at the idea of their alpha's legitimate son being marginalized so much. There's still some prejudice and crap Naruto deals with, but it's a lot milder, since people also know who his dad was.

“Sasuke’s _sooo_ dreamy.”

Ino flicks a glance at Sakura and goes back to painting her nails. “If you say so.”

Sakura blinks at her in confusion. “Not your type?”

“Mmn.” Ino agrees vaguely.

“But I wish Naruto would quit flirting with me. He’s so annoying and stupid. I think he’s just jealous of Sasuke’s good looks and doesn’t really like me.” Sakura pouts.

“You probably shouldn’t say that to Sasuke.” Ino observes, dabbing at a tiny spot with more polish than the rest. It’s ridiculous how difficult it is to get an even coat of the stuff.

“Huh? Why?”

“Well, they’re really close even for brothers. A lot like Chouji and Shikamaru, y’know?”

“Brothers?” The look on Sakura’s face says she absolutely does _not_ know.

“Well, you know that Lord 4th was Naruto’s dad, right?”

“I guess.” Sakura says unconvincingly.

“Well, Lord 4th was an alpha. And apparently he would bite people when drunk. Soooo, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, me and Naruto are half siblings.” She grimaces. “It sucks I’m the only girl, though.”

Sakura’s bug-eyed expression is pretty funny.

She blows on her nails. “Just think. Your kids with Sasuke could look like Naruto.”

“Nnyeeee! Ugh, no! Don’t say that!”

“But it’s true, you know. At least I have blonde hair and blue eyes, so if my kids have his coloring no one will think I’ve been cheating on my husband.” The sound of dismay Sakura makes is meanly satisfying to the part of her that _can’t stand_ that she has _five_ half siblings, all boys, because her _alpha father_ couldn’t keep his teeth and his dick to himself. “I mean, I don’t think _Sasuke_ would mind. He probably wouldn’t even mind sharing you with Naruto. But then you’d have to deal with the gossip from Ami and the others, so that’s up to you.”

“_‘Sharing’ me!?_” Sakura shriek-whispers.

“Okay, maybe not share.” She admits. “Naruto’s an alpha too, so it would be super awkward if he bit you, y’know? Anyways. I’m _pretty_ sure Sasuke wouldn’t mind other than that. Those two have the worst brother complex I’ve ever seen. And that’s _including_ the one Itachi-san and Sasuke have.”

Sakura chokes a little. “Uh. M-Maybe I- Um. I know looks aren’t everything, b-but I really like Sasuke.”

Ino shrugs. “Go for it then. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you. Besides, you’re definitely the best I could hope for as a sister-in-law.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying Ino's analysis is wrong, but bear in mind that she's an unreliable narrator and annoyed at her best friend fangirling over her 'hot' half brother. She was _not_ pleased when Inoichi informed her that Sasuke is her half sib, because he's cute and she had a mild crush on him before that.


	11. Battlefield Certified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random scrap that demanded writing and then refused to elaborate.

“Isn’t the first rule of healing ‘Do No Harm’, healer?” There’s a sneer in the voice, a surety that her move to defend herself and her patient is a harmless reflex.

She cocks her head, then grins. “Nah. First one is ‘Stay Alive and Intact’. Second one is ‘Keep the Patient Alive if Possible’. Third one is ‘Enemies Are Not Patients Unless They First Surrender’. Fourth one is ‘A Dead Enemy Means More Living Allies’. ‘Do No Harm’ is the _fifth_ one, and only applies to patients. Battlefield certified medics don’t fuck around, y’know? Though I’m kind of curious as to why you’re talking instead of attacking.”

“Motherfucking ninjas.” The bandit mutters to herself.

“Now that’s just nasty. And here I was being polite an’ all.”


	12. Book Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unspecified male beta Guide character's rant on a fictional and pretty terrible romance book. His (female) sentinel is also a beta. As the romance is about a world with 'human norm' characters, he thinks it's a 'disabled romance' and weird because the whole AU is 'disabled', not just the MCs. The world populace here is cat-traited. Mostly because having cats complain at me for around two hours about sharing the bed with each other has my brain on cats at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the kind of thing that happens when I'm too tired to think and only trying to plot because there's only 2 quarters of my bed available, diagonal from each other, because the cats are having a passive territory fight _over my bed_ and it's too much hassle to disabuse them of the notion that it belongs to either of them. Needless to say, it's far more random character opinion rant than any actual plot. Not to mention, somewhat silly in premise.

a/b/o? sentinel/guide? Cat? Shifter or eared? Hello, brain, where the _fuck_ are you going? Granted, cats have taken over half my bed and sleep would be nice, since it’s past midnight.

~

He hisses, ears flattening in irritation, and tosses the romance book across the room vindictively. _Alpha sentinel and omega guide epic romance his foot! Could they get any more inaccurate?_ Only 1 in 30 people had the potential to be sentinels or guides. And of those, perhaps 1 in 50 were alphas or omegas. Nor was there any correlation between alpha equaling sentinel and omega equaling guide. In point of fact, _most of the time_ it was the opposite. Not to mention that 98% of _all_ sentinels and guides were _betas_! Sure, many pairings turned sexual, but just as many did not.

No, wait, _it could get more inaccurate_ because it was some weird take on ‘disabled’, where all the characters lacked claws, tail and mobile upper ears. As if that somehow made them more righteous. Because any _terrible_ romance needed _righteous_ characters, of course! And in the middle of a sex scene, to boot. Not, given the utter mediocrity of the characters’ swollen members and velvety nether lips, that it did any harm to the sex scene itself. Unfortunately, it didn’t _improve_ it either.

The apparent icing on the cake of ridiculousness is the _beta villain_ and his _beta minions_. Several of which are clinically insane or just plain evil without explanation. Or plot. The entire ‘plot’ consists of the _omega guide_ swooning at first sight over the _alpha sentinel_ and then the pair giving in the slick-sloppy scenes full of them hornily humping each other, in between fending off the _beta villain_, who qualmlessly tries to steal the _feisty omega guide_ and kill the _big, strong alpha sentinel_ apparently just to kill boredom and waste the time of all his associates as well! This, of course, isn’t the _dark_ part, because _that_ is the endless tragic backstories of the main characters and heavy handed _social injustices_ demi-lectures purely for the readers’ benefit. Or rather, for their suffering.

_Disgusting._

“Hey!” His roommate yelps. “Why are you throwing my book around? You almost hit me!”

“You said there was a _plot_ and _realism_! Don’t ever recommend substandard, mindless porn to me again!”

“Well, if you’re going to be _that_ way about it…” His roommate grumbles, sulkily retrieving his book.

“I _will_!” He snarls, hissing again for emphasis, then stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind him. His sentinel may have an obsession with dry textbooks, but at least the content is _educational_ and minimally _interesting_. _Never again_ will he ask his roommate for book suggestions for light reading. He’s fairly sure reading that trash killed numerous brain cells that will never be compensated for. The trashy _romance_ deserves public burning. He wants a refund of his time and brain bleach. Mostly brain bleach. The fact that his roommate considers it a _great story_ makes him fear that his roommate’s basic sanity has been vastly overestimated. 

_Shuddery._

__ Never. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only about two thirds of those with the potential to be sentinels or guides ever express.


	13. Suicide and Other Casualties of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark little story idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Suicide. Mass death mentioned. Implied slavery/captivity.

Foodmoon: A third of Uzushiogakure's population died or was scattered, some by running, some as captives. 2/3rds of Uzu's population simply disappeared. Their bodies were never found. what happens when a former captive makes her way home and commits suicide in the middle of a village decades dead and gone?  
Foodmoon: Ok, so maybe her dramatically committing suicide by way of slitting her own throat is a little overboard.  
Foodmoon: I like the time travel forward idea, though. Whatcha think?  
Gabranth: They're ninjas.  
Gabranth: It's a fucking miracle they haven't burnt the whole damn place down by accident already lol.  
Gabranth: And yeah, that does sound fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is c/pd from a chat convo where we were discussing several different things at once.
> 
> I think I could take this somewhere, like a fix-it with a lot of bad shit before it gets there, but I'm not sure I want to write it out. Either way, at this stage it could go many places, so anyone is welcome to borrow it.


	14. War Casualties and New Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically an expansion on the story idea in the previous chapter. I ditched the actual suicide, but there's still an on-screen attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Attempted suicide onscreen. Reference rape/noncon.
> 
> Setting is still borrowable. So are the characters.  
It wouldn't go away and wouldn't elaborate past this point, so this got written.

Once upon a time… Or rather, towards the end of 2nd Ninja War which Konoha and its ally Uzushio showed no signs of losing or even backing down from, and in which the other nations were beginning to regret that they’d ever gone to war _(with starry dreams of stealing land and mission contracts and possibly some of those famous bloodlines in their eyes)_ with the fuckers, the mostly unallied _(but at war with Fire nonetheless)_ nations came to a joint decision that taking out Uzushiogakure _(while Konoha was otherwise occupied and thus unable to help)_ was their only option unless they wanted Fire to start actually conquering them instead of being forced to back down and agree to peace. With some judicious negotiation, the land of Water and some of the smaller, more remote nations that wanted nothing to do with the war in the first place agreed to send reinforcements, frightened by the specter of future wars should Fire manage to claim an even larger portion of the continent. And thus the ambush of Uzushio was planned.

But this is not the story of those nations.

When the ambush went down a third of Uzushiogakure’s population was slain or scattered, some fleeing, others taken captive by opportunistic invaders. Two thirds of the populace was unaccounted for, and as no trace of them was found elsewhere in the proceeding years, the invaders went with their initial conclusion that the massive flash of light seen during the battle had been attempt to establish a massive ward to protect the city that had gone catastrophically wrong and wiped the seal masters out instead.

Thirty years passed, wherein another Ninja war came and went, Konoha saw the Kyuubi’s rampage, and a boy named Naruto was born and grew to graduate from the Konoha Academy and his Chunin Exam went catastrophically wrong, Konoha seeing a failed invasion and yet another dead Hokage. But this isn’t their story, either.

About the time Naruto wanders off with his feckless godfather for extended lessons in sealing, a woman kept captive in the land of Vegetables for the last thirty years returns to Uzushio. She searches through the ruins, finding a huge plaza in the middle. After cleaning burnt bones and bits of rubble off of it, she stands in the center of the plaza and raises a blade to her throat with an odd blank look of triumph mixed with grief.

“Mom.”

“Mother.”

Two male voices ring sharply into the stillness and she hesitates, blinking like a dreamer roused from a nightmare, then shakes her head and lowers the blade. Instead, she slashes across the palm of her other hand and makes a fist, dripping blood onto the focal point of the plaza. Slowly, a glow spreads out from the bloody epicenter until a massive design shines over the entirety of it, then there is a flash so bright that the two young males standing just beyond the edge of it flinch and cover their eyes.

Along the shore of the mainland, a number of people look up at the brief increase of brightness and shake their heads. _Must be some damned fool messing around in the ruins and stumbled over a trap again. Ninjas never learn. And Uzushio’s traps somehow manage to reset themselves every few years. Sane people stay the hell away. Not that anyone’s ever claimed that ninjas are sane_.

~

“Yua-chan?”

She blinks away afterimages and smiles tiredly at the sight of the once-empty plaza now filled with relatives she hasn’t seen in 30yrs, people who haven’t aged a day in that time. “Hai, Mariko-sama.”

“You- How long has it been, girl?” The elder asks, obviously aghast at how much Yua has aged since the war-torn day they last saw each other.

“Thirty years. I’m sorry I could not come earlier.” She could’ve, but not without leading unwanted attention back here. Only the arguments and lies of her sons, not by blood but by raising, more hers than the babes she bore and never saw again, made it safe for her to come now. There is a sharp exclamation from the edge of the plaza that has her turning her attention and raising her voice. “Please don’t kill my sons. They are here to help.”

The too quiet crowd of Uzumakis, branch clans, and allied clans bursts into babble and movement. Spreading out so they are no longer pressed so closely together that they can barely breathe. Uzushiogakure has fallen, a third of its people gone to the Pure Lands, but its remaining people still live and breathe, and now they have returned.

Her duty has been fulfilled and now…she really doesn’t know what to do. For so long she has been biding her time, hoping some other relative with knowledge of the seal had the opportunity to make it back here sooner, waiting for an opportunity to be free without bringing further danger to those who had barely escaped demise. Knowing there was a time limit to the seal’s integrity before it began degrading and harming those it held safe. There hadn’t been time back then to make goals beyond releasing the seal when it was safe, had never been her position to make decisions beyond that. Now she just feels hollow despite her joy at seeing relatives alive. She’s no longer the Yua they know. There’s nothing left for her to contribute, nothing she has in her to give.

Someone shoves a pile of rope into her arms. “You remember how to make fishing nets, Yua-chan? You did good, but there’s still work to do if any of us wants supper.”

She blinks a few times before recognizing that asshole Eiji who always commissioned her team for D ranks even when they made jounin. “Probably not.”

He snorts. “Well, I suppose I can teach an idiot like you again. I did it once, after all.”

_Maybe she does have something to do, after all._

~

Hiroshi has to admit, he’s more worried about his mom than by being climbed by curious little Uzumakis. He and Koki have apparently been relegated to babysitting duties without their input into the matter. At least Koki seems enthused about it. Personally, he’s a lot more concerned that their mom almost committed suicide in front of them just minutes ago. He’s known for a long, long time that she’s not in the healthiest state of mind, but he hadn’t realized quite how bad it had gotten. Hadn’t thought his lies about her wanting to go home to die had been the actual truth. That moment of realization is going to haunt him forever.

“Hey, are you married?”

He gives the teenager who asks a funny look. “I barely made chunin. Most people aren’t that interested in weaklings.”

The boy grins at him. “Yeah, right. Like anyone Yua-san trained would be a _low chunin_. You know she’s S-rank, right?”

As it happens, he _does_ know that, but he’d kept his rank low for a reason and he’s in the habit of pretending, so he hums noncommittally.

“Just saying. Once people have time to think about it, the girls are going to be all over you and your brother.” The boy informs him, then flashes another grin and runs off to help someone.

_Well. That’s not something he can say he saw coming. Uzumakis are strange._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yua Uzumaki-_結__ (yu)_ meaning "tie, bind" and _愛__ (a)_ meaning "love, affection". Greying brunette, brown eyes, age 48. Has given birth to five living children, had two stillbirths and one miscarriage. None were consensually conceived. Allowed to raise Hiroshi and Koki. Former S-rank ninja, kept captive in land of Vegetables by Eto clan for 30yrs.
> 
> Hiroshi Eto-_寛__ (hiroshi)_ meaning "tolerant, generous". He has dark grey hair and bright blue eyes, age 26. His father was an elderly member of the clan, and his young mother abandoned him to return to her own clan at his father’s death. Given to Yua to raise because she was willing herself to death in the aftermath of a stillbirth and hadn’t been doing well prior to that, as her birth children were being taken from her at birth to be raised by clan members.
> 
> KŌKI Eto-_光__ (kō)_ meaning "light" and_希__ (ki)_ meaning "hope". He has ash-blond hair and greenish eyes, age 23. Son of a (found dead) prostitute who was popular for a time with several clan members, the Clan head presumed his father was one of the clan, but the truth of the matter is unknown to all parties. His birth mother was beyond questioning and questioning of other prostitutes only resulted in similar speculations. Given to Yua in part to improve her mental state further, but largely because no one wanted to raise a whore’s child that might not even be related.


	15. Badass Monster Hunter Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another modern monster hunter AU idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no intention of using this. Feel free to use it.

'I only put on humanity when it's convenient'  
'Oho? how delicious, you can't kill me. only a human can do that'  
'Oh really?'  
_(temp humans, kills demonic planes monster)_  
'I was born human, I will die human, I'll just live a few centuries conveniently inhuman for the most part'

'In general, it's considered to be best if monster hunters are sufficiently bisexual to deal with the fallout of encountering certain...situations that may result from entering monster territories'  
'...I don't have that problem'  
'Everyone has that problem! you can't always avoid sex pollen or lust gas or-!'  
'So? I don't have that problem. ever.'  
'...'

Have some The Witcher inspired nonsense. Not set in the witcher setting, more of a modern AU sort of thing.

I'd like to say the character I imagine saying these lines is female


	16. A Different Witcher AU Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of killing off most of the witchers to get ahold of their schools' secrets, the mages responsible pressure the witcher schools into forcing active witchers to take 'masters' to 'control' them.  
Kind of dark, tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _might_ use this idea, but currently resisting. Either way, you're welcome to borrow it if you wish.

Bluemoon: ran into a rather terrible fic, but it did give me an idea. what if things had gone different and witchers were all unwanted children of mages and witches? or most of them if the high death rate needs to be maintained for trainees  
of course that tied in with the rather dark idea I don't have any large urge to write: instead of being slaughtered, witchers were pressured into accepting masters to 'control' them when they're actively working as witchers. probably in the wake of the cat school going wrong. and there's just very few being trained now because of that and because there's just so much less /need/ for them  
now that the worst of the monsters have been wiped out. it's now less of a 'this is a viable profession for this kid that's getting a little tiresome to raise' and more of a 'only dump your kid here if they're no better than trash to you' type thing  
those who remain as teachers and whatnot at the schools don't require masters, and witchers often 'rest' at their schools between masters for a few months to a few years. which is doable, since there's not so few of them.  
the schools themselves are allowed to sift through candidates for 'masters' and turn down the ones that don't meet basic specs, and may even allow the individual witchers a choice between candidates who /do/ meet specs  
specifications are along the lines of: must travel a lot, must be mindful of the witcher's wellbeing (no outright abusive tendencies/habits), and be willing to take on monster problems they run into, with the precaution that if it's overtly over their witcher's level, they instead send word to the school for a higher level witcher or simply reinforcements to take care of it instead.  
and an individual witcher's willingness to accept that 'master's orders to a certain extent rather than...I'd rather leave this person dead in a handy swamp than agree with them on the color of the sky.  
I wonder what to do with the unwanted nonmagical children if only mage/witch offspring can typically survive the process.  
hm. or maybe just those with magic in their veins. that should be testable. would they find homes for the others or make them servants instead? maybe sell them as servants?  
maybe a combination of all three?  
that sounds reasonable. hm.  
if I'm right, Jaskier is a viscount. maybe his dad was a non-magical child they sold to a lord as an heir, who only had Jask because his adoptive father wanted him to, and basically told his weird kid to fuck off once his adoptive father died. dunno if that means Jask's father has a higher title or if it means his dad is dead, though. because of course, bard would be a perfect candidate  
for a witcher 'master', given how much they travel  
Geralt: a bard...are you fucking with me? Vesemir (n?): his only unfortunate habit is his inability to shut up. and this is your only option unless you wanna be stuck here for another year. Geralt: Fuck.  
of course Jask would be of magical descent, just skipped his dad, so he has a bit of magic that comes out in his songs sorta and ages really slowly, and trouble always finds him because he doesn't really know /how/ to control the chaos/magic and its not enough to warrant formal training in it either  
because really, something has to explain why the 'human' mysteriously doesn't age.  
oh and witchers with a 'master' have to wear a second pendant thing that has some representation of their master on it. like maybe a dandelion or lute for Jask. so people 'know' they're 'tame'

SectorDweller: How do you imagine the masters controlling the witchers anyway? :)

Bluemoon: basically by way of the witchers agreeing to be ordered around if it doesn't concern their actual purpose in life?  
I don't think they would allow themselves to be pressured into magical controls  
and hello, tanks with swords aren't any good if they can't think for themselves, so it's not like they'd follow /stupid/ orders. or at least harmful ones  
school of the cat most likely would be more lenient on who they accept as masters than the school of the wolf  
it's possible that the cats get pressured into going back to the old, unemotional way of doing mutations  
since 'kill your master, get put down like a rabid animal' would most likely be the response to the cat shenanigans

SectorDweller: But yeah, the control version does sound like a sensible solution. Like, "You're gonna have to behave and everybody's kinda riled up, so here you go. You get to have masters :P" 

Bluemoon: gives the mages an 'in' so they're less 'eliminate these fuckers so we can get our hands on their mutagens', gives the norms an unwarranted amount of reassurance that the witchers won't turn on them  
gets the witchers less hassle from the norms  
would change the story, though. jask and ger wouldn't be parting off and on, and if ger told jask to fuck off, he'd have to go find him after a bit to stay legal.  
can't say that some /minor/ abuse of authority over the witchers wouldn't happen on a regular basis, though. people are people after all

SectorDweller: *nodnods* Definitely. Though I like to think that the witcher in question would be the one laughing in the end :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to fix that all into proper sentences, so if it bothers you, <s>suffer</s> sorry.
> 
> Also, the game apparently has an option where Geralt can choose to cooperate with alchemists who have decided to try to reverse whatever causes Witcher infertility. Results unknown~


	17. Messy no Jutsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a friend was giving me feedback on a fic today which resulted in a somewhat amusing idea, so...have a snip of conversation.

Gab: just read chapter 2. No real complaints about this one, but I think Naruto would kill me if he saw my room. :p

foodmoon: he'd totally fucking flip if he saw my house /drily

Gab: he wouldn't bother with the seals, he'd just assume I'm some sort of missing nin who gains power from rooms that need a day's hard cleaning to be upgraded to just messy

foodmoon: lolol

foodmoon: messy powerup. that's hilarious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my niblings have mastered this jutsu...


	18. Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugao finds herself pregnant in the wake of the Konoha Crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea was more like 'What if Hayate had kids?' But I totally forgot about Yugao existing, and that changed the premise a lot somehow. Characters and premise are borrowable. I don't feel like writing more on this at this time, and may never feel like it since the focus is different than the sort of thing I normally prefer to play with.
> 
> Credits to Sectordweller and Gabranth for nixing the sleepy hazy idea of turning this into an a/b/o fic. And for help on various other details.

Yugao is a _mess_ after Hayate dies. She can barely stand the _sight_ of a sword, much less to wield one in combat. It’s less than a month before she begs the Council to let her leave ANBU in favor of a job in Logistics and Support, retrieving and sealing corpses fallen where comrades are in no position to retrieve them or simply stolen from the supposedly secure holding area where body scrolls are kept until they can be disposed of properly, whether according to instructions in their will, family wishes, or standard policy. _Technically_, it’s not the Council’s responsibility at all, but there is no Hokage in the wake of the Sandaime’s death, and ANBU’s commander is more a titulary position than actual fact, since ANBU are often directed personally by the Hokage, so her Commander doesn’t want to make the decision and get accused of overstepping his authority. The Council is reluctant, but even they can see that an ANBU who hesitates in the field is a dead ANBU, and she’s more than qualified for mere body retrieval missions. Though it is a position equally as vital as ANBU is. They grant permission.

The new position is a relief.

It does not get rid of the nausea that plagues her as evening falls every day, however. In fact, over time the nausea increases bit by bit. Finally she feels wretched enough that she gives in to her mother’s nagging to see a doctor. Given that the medic nins are no longer overwhelmed with patients as they had been in the wake of the invasion, she doesn’t feel guilty about it, as she had before.

The doctor comes back with a lecture on diet and exercise. Yugao is slightly confused. She didn’t think she’d been overdoing training or let her diet slip that far into unhealthy? Even grieving, she’s not _stupid_, thank you very much. But still…

“So the nausea is because I’m not eating enough and doing too much training?”

“What?” The doctor blinks at her. “Oh! No, of course not. That’s because you’re pregnant with triplets. Congratulations, you’re about a month and a half along!”

Yugao stares at her. “Can you repeat that? I think I misheard.”

The doctor looks amused. “You’re pregnant. With triplets. And about a month and a half along. Your nausea is due to morning sickness. Or evening sickness in your case. It’s natural and should pass in the next couple months as your body adjusts to being pregnant.”

_That- She can’t- Fuck it, she’s going to faint._

~

Five days later, she _still_ hasn’t recovered from the shock. Though her parents are _thrilled_ that there are finally going to be new additions to the clan and busy revamping the nursery to accommodate three.

“Miss? Do you mind sharing your table? We’re having a somewhat unusual rush today.”

“That’s fine.” She says absently, sipping tea from the mug she has cradled in both hands.

“Thank you, miss.”

A couple minutes later, a ninja with a distinct limp and about a decade older than her slips into the chair across from her and gives her a quirked smile. “You look like you could use something stronger than tea.”

“I wish.” She agrees wistfully. “Can’t, though.”

“Ah, still on meds?”

She blinks, then realizes that he thinks she was injured during the invasion. “No, I’m pregnant. With triplets.”

“No wonder you look like someone hit you upside the head with a bucket.” He says in a sympathetic tone, looking taken aback. “Will the father help you?”

Yugao flinches. _That… That was not a question she’d ever wanted to hear._ “No. He’s- He’s dead. The first casualty of the invasion.”

“Ah, my apologies for being insensitive. If I can help, just let me know. Also, would you like me to change the subject or just shut up?”

After a moment of consideration, she shrugs. His voice is focusing her. “You can talk. I just… I don’t know what I’m going to tell his parents. And my clan is going to want to claim them because no one else has kids and I’m the youngest. But I feel bad for his parents, cuz he was their only child. So, I don’t know what to do about that.”

“Why not give them both surnames? Then they can claim both heritages.” He offers.

_That…is a good suggestion_. “I- Thank you.”

“No problem. I assume that your clan is supporting you with a place to live and preparations for them when they’re born?”

“Yeah.” She nods. “My parents are busy fixing up the nursery. And my mother and uncle can babysit, so there won’t be too much trouble with that after maternity leave is up.”

At that, he lifts both brows. “You sure about that? Three is a lot of kids to handle. I imagine it’s worse when you’re still changing diapers. Just one was bad enough, from what I recall?”

“You have children?”

He hunches his shoulders and looks away for a moment before laughing roughly. “Had. A daughter. Kami, but I was young back then. Then she died on her second C rank. A bandit got a lucky strike in and she bled out before her jounin sensei could get to her. A word of advice: Don’t let your little ones graduate early. It’s lonely without them.”

Yugao gives him a funny look. “My parents seemed fine with it, though. But then, they didn’t lose me either. And now it’s me being insensitive. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

~

At six months, Yugao is as big as a cart and can’t wait until the triplets are developed enough to survive birth. She’s definitely not looking forward to the next month and a half the doctor claims should be the minimum. Walking is like trying to steer a boat without a rudder, she has to pee every ten minutes, and she’s going to cry if her daughter doesn’t quit kicking her liver.

Frankly, the only thing keeping her sane is her frequent talks with Isao Junpei, the retired jounin she met in the teahouse around four and a half months previous. The older man’s ‘salt of the earth’ personality is soothing in ways she doesn’t fully understand and wholeheartedly appreciates.

Yugao doesn’t love him. Isao doesn’t love her. _<strike>She misses Hayate so much that it hurts to breathe half the time and she feels like a horrible traitor</strike>._ But she’s seriously considering the option of taking him up on his casual offer of marriage _“to help with the kids”_, just to have intelligent conversation for the duration, since the doctor is threatening to put her on complete bedrest so that she doesn’t go into labor too early.

Yeah… The more she thinks about it, the better the idea sounds. Time to see if he was actually serious about that proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzuki Clan:
> 
> Yugao (a-b rank jounin?, ex-ANBU) (pregnant with triplets?)
> 
> Her father (clan born, chunin)
> 
> Her mother (clan born, civilian)
> 
> Her married to each other aunt (clan born) and uncle (civilian born, took wife’s surname)
> 
> Her maternal great aunt (clan born, retired chunin)
> 
> Gekko family:
> 
> Hayate’s mom (career genin)  
-Mom’s brother (civilian)
> 
> Hayate’s dad (jounin)
> 
> Significant other (nonromantic?): Isao Junpei (retired due to injury, jounin, age 33)


	19. Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a character a fellow writer came up with and is willing to share with anyone who wants to borrow her.

_Gabranth_:  
Name: Yotsuba  
Profession: Medical ninja  
Status: Jonin  
Age: 23  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Coffee, tea  
Dislikes: Spicy foods  
Disposition: Calm, focused, driven. Playful at times. Pushes herself to exhaustion.  
Physical description: Brown hair with a ponytail/braid over her right shoulder, brown eyes and has a dark purple psuedo-medical mask over her mouth and nose, as it gives her more freedom of facial expression. Typically dresses in standard jonin garb (but) in dark purple and dark blue, with a standard green vest.

_Gabranth_:  
Meanwhile had an idea for Yotsuba back when she was younger: she was a chuunibyou. She thought/hoped she had some rare kekkai genkai.  
Stopped when she learned that sometimes the only thing worse than nobody believing you is the wrong people believing you, especially in the world of Naruto. But she got out of it without getting killed or worse.

**Please Note:** This is just a visual reference, please do not copy it to use elsewhere.

The artist is [Skellyhoe](https://www.fiverr.com/skellyhoe/draw-your-dnd-character-oc-or-rpg-character) on Fiverr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd like to remind you that while the character is free use, the picture is NOT. If you use the character and wish to provide your reader with a visual reference, please just link to this page instead.


	20. Sasuke x3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Real mom  
2\. Masochist  
3\. Wingmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain's been kicking out little sputters of idea that I have no use for. Hopefully they amuse. If you want them, please, run off with them.

Sarada to Sasuke: Tell me the truth! Karin is my real mom, isn’t she!?

Sasuke: Well, it’s true that Karin is your biological mom, but only because Sakura is a man.

Sarada _(looks blank)_: I already know Mommy’s a man! What does that have to do with it?

Sasuke: …Only women can give birth.

Sarada _(looks really confused)_: Oh.

Sakura _(sweetly)_: I told your father to get me a baby, so he went and asked Karin to have you. Wasn’t that sweet of him?

Sarada _(looks impressed)_: Uh-huh!

~

Sakura: _(has a long talk with Ino)_

Sakura, next time facing Sasuke on the battlefield: _(doesn’t waste time trying to convince him, just punches him before he has the wit to activate his sharingan, ties him up and carries him back to Konoha)_

Sasuke, tied up, with chakra seal painted on his skin: _(glares in furious silence at Sakura)_

Sakura: _(tsks)_ It seems we’ll be starting with spankings until you can learn to be polite. Hm? You didn’t really think I’d put up with you running away from me all the time _forever_, did you? Ino was kind enough to point out that you probably only ever got half the basic lessons on manners, so we’ll begin with those.

Sasuke: _(looks seriously weirded out)_

Sakura: _(laughs)_ Look on the bright side. Konoha has agreed to _consider_ pardoning you once I have you properly trained. Think of it as a bonus! And if you’re good enough, I _may_ even judge you worthy of being considered as husband material again.

Sasuke: Hn. _(avoids her eyes, looking even more freaked out)_

Sakura: _(coos and crouches to stroke his cheek)_ Don’t worry so, Sasuke. Even if you fail at that, I won’t abandon you. You’ll always be my pet.

Sasuke: Tch. _(flushes deeply)_

~

Shikamaru: Why are we watching Sasuke, again?

Chouji: _(shrugs and eats another chip)_

Sakura: _(leans out from her branch at a somewhat unwise angle, whispers)_ Sasuke.

Ino: _(shifts position and stifles a squeal, eyes locked on The Boy)_

Shikamaru: _(sighs)_ Right. Girls. _(wriggles around until the smaller branches cradling him will keep him in place even if he falls asleep, and tilts his head back to watch clouds through gaps in the leaves)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I refuse to write Sarada  
2\. Kind of hilarious, but probably not something I could do justice  
3\. I have no idea. Just the kids in a tree, gawking at the 'cool boy'.  
1 and 2 weren't intended to be the same idea, but if that's the way the idea grabs you...I can see it.


	21. Academy Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of obsessed for a few days over the whole failed genin teams and Academy setup and had a number of discussions with writing buddies, as well as drawing from various sensible explanations I've seen for it. And this was the basic set of conclusions I came up with for a workable system.

**Conclusion:**

**1.** Academy classes are roughly sorted by initial potential. Class transfers are rare, but possible if a student clearly belongs in a different class, both up and down.

**2.a.** Roughly 1/3rd of students come from families with at least one ninja parent. 

**2.b.** Most of the rest come from Konoha civilian families, with the expectation that if they fail to become more than genin, they will serve a 2yr mandatory contract in the genin pool before sliding back into the civilian populace with a decent education. 

**2.c.** Some come from families outside of Konoha, and families who do not have relatives or friends for their child to stay with during the course of the Academy can apply to have a chunin guardian assigned to the child. In nearly all cases, guardian chunin have in-village positions that allows them the time to oversee such matters with little inconvenience. 

**2.d.** There is also a portion of students who come from the Konoha orphanages and as such are subsidized by the village to recieve basic education. In general, most of these orphans are expected to perform roughly the same as civilian children, which can and do fall into any of the 'potential' based classifications.

**3.a.** The classes with the lowest potential at time of graduation are assigned chunin sensei. Most of these end up as career genin or low chunin at most.

**3.b.** The other classes are initially assigned jounin senseis as the village can expect 2/3rds of teams to fail on a very regular basis. Failures are sent back to a different portion of the Academy for remedial classes; they do not interact with normal Academy students. 

**3.c.** At time of regraduation they are assigned to chunin sensei. Many of these end up in the career genin pool, some in the low chunin to high chunin levels. Very, very rarely as jounin. 

**4.a.** Individuals who do not personally fail the jounin sensei's test when the team as a whole does (uncommon) may, a. be taken as an apprentice by said jounin (rare) or b. recommended to be given a second chance at a jounin sensei upon regraduation (uncommon). These individuals may end up as mid to high chunin on average, with some reaching jounin. Individuals taken as apprentices have a higher rate of ending up as jounin. 

**4.b.** As well, individuals with specialization talents may be head hunted as apprentices to specific departments from the regraduate pool. Very rarely individuals with specialization talents offered apprenticeships prior to being assigned to an actual team on regular graduation.

**3.d.** Teams who do not fail their jounin sensei's test are automatically placed on the jounin track. Very few end up as career genin. Some end up as mid to high chunin. Most end up as low to high jounin. 

**4.c.** However individuals from a passed team who clearly do not make the cut over time can be sent back to the Academy for reeducation/reassignment. Rarely replaced with a recommended individual (dependent on time passed before decision is made) ...or individual from recent graduation (also time dependent), sometimes not replaced at all, just individual borrowed from other teams for chunin exams. Individuals with specialization talents who pass their jounin sensei's test may or may not recieve offers from specific departments once they get to chunin or jounin.


	22. Character 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another available character from my writing friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An [Example](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601332/chapters/60089848) use of this character. Description appears in the top notes, character interaction in the fourth scene.

Nabiki- Surname your choice.  
Personality- Your choice as long as it's not outright offensive.  
Outfit- Your choice.  
Age- 21  
Specialization: Ninjutsu and weapons.  
Weapon of choice: Studded staff/stave.  
Elemental affinity: Water.  
Looks: Blonde shoulder length hair, sea green eyes, generous but not huge breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gabranth_-  
Leaving this character more nebulous so an author has more choice to play with.


	23. Hagoromo Clan Snips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hagoromo join Konoha, much to Amane's shock; Mitsuhiro gets teased; Beniha's mission goes to shit; Waku gets an unwelcome wake up call about her situation; an A/B/O version set back several generations before Konoha version of Amane's rescue. And yes, the last character note snowballed out of control because I was avoiding writing, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Premise:**  
Hagaromo Clan- ("Hagoromo" 羽衣 means Angel’s raiment/wings/plumage).-Kekkai genkai? Uchiha allies against Senju. What happened to them? Join the village as one of the first clans?  
**Result:**  
Snips and world/character building.
> 
> Amane (雨 (ama) meaning "rain", 羽 (ne) meaning "feathers") (pronounced Ah-may hah-nay)- Grey and brown feathers, rather plain. Male. _(Omega in the 2nd version.)_ Has a slightly warped sense of humor, particularly when under duress.  
Kirato (輝 (kira) meaning "brightness; lustre; brilliance; radiance; splendour", 翔 (to) meaning "soar, fly")- Shiny blue feathers. Amane’s older brother.
> 
> Tobirama Senju (“the space between doors”)- Harmless mood, just completing a rescue mission. Has his team bring the surviving children of the _(rather small)_ slaughtered clan back to Konoha. Takes Amane to Hashirama for healing before turning him over to his clan to complete their bargain.
> 
> Mitsuhiro (盈 (mitsu) meaning "fill" combined with 弘 (hiro) meaning "to spread, enlarge, expand")- Quite comfortable in the air, which leads him to sometimes be a bit careless, even if warned ahead of time. He's less likely to be careless on missions.
> 
> Beniha (紅 (_beni_) meaning "crimson" combined with 羽 (_ha_) meaning "feathers")- Infiltration specialist kunoichi. Extremely competent and not averse to being covered in blood should she get in a nasty fight. Her wings are very, very red. Doesn’t have much of a reputation given her specialty, but there’s a few whispers about ‘the Benihime’. Also doesn’t have much of an imagination. ‘Emi’ is one of about three go-to ‘undercover’ names she uses. Her brother helped her decide on them years ago.

**Captured:**

Amane Hagoromo resists the temptation of giving in and using his kekkai genkai. In truth, the chakra seals and his bonds are not strong enough to hold him should he do so, but it’s a lie. They _want_ him to use his kekkai genkai to break out. Recapturing him would be simple enough. Not only has he been held in an awkward kneeling position for months on end, they’ve carved thin slices into the length of his arm and leg muscles. Even if he got free, he would not get far. They haven’t crippled him, though whether that’s to encourage false hope to lure him into using his kekkai genkai or because they have another use for him once they do, he cannot say. No, he can walk without much issue, but by now the damage and scar tissue have built up enough that he’ll never be an even halfway decent shinobi again. There’s ways around that, but he doesn’t have the chakra control necessary to do it. And that’s not even counting the traps they’ve doubtless set for him.

Eventually they’ll get tired of trying to trick him into using his wings and just kill him, but that’s better than having his wings cut off to sell to a noble or some other with enough money to massage their ego in such a false manner. Or having his wings stripped of feathers, used as a renewable resource to provide armor materials. Hagoromo feathers are soft and flexible, but they have unique properties. A layer of feathers sewn over leather armor gives it the toughness of steel armor.

Such armor is highly prized and brings high enough prices that he was absolutely unsurprised when they stripped him and the corpses of the rest of his four-man squad of their armor first thing. All Hagoromo armor is so equipped and they only rarely sell feathers outside the clan, usually one or two at a time. Even slightly damaged, the profit from those alone is undoubtedly enough to feed a small village for a year or two.

That doesn’t even count his nii-san’s gorgeous blue wings, which they have most likely cut off and sold to be mounted by a collector. His two cousins had been luckier, able to undo their transformation before death caught them.

He smirks feebly. Even if they _should_ manage to trick him into using his wings via one of their crappy genjutsus _(which they won’t, because Amane is not stupid, thank you very much)_, his wings will do them no good if they’re looking to sell them to a collector. Unlike Kirato’s Stellar-Jay-blue wings, his are dull greys and browns without even a pattern to salvage them, managing to look similar in coloration to a rained-on pile of dry weeds.

An explosion- _far away, across the enemy compound, still closer than is should be unless the clan is under attack_\- has him jerking his head up. Nerves build in his throat, making it hard to breathe. As terrible as this clan is, they’ve at least stuck to relatively mild measures in pursuit of their goal. This could be a rescue, unlikely as that is, or it could be another party who will take advantage of his helplessness and treat him far worse to get what they want out of him. Or it could be another one of their genjutsus, this one more creative than any of the others so far. It’s hard to tell, these days. He’s seen ‘rescue’ from his clan’s allies, the Uchiha, at least 17 times _(so he’s kept track, so what? not like he has anything better to do)_, each time subtly ‘off’ from how the Uchiha would _really_ behave in such a situation. If an Uchiha bursts in, it’s probably best to assume it’s a genjutsu at this point.

Best case scenario is another party wiping out the clan and somehow not discovering they are keeping a captive. Then he can get loose and take his time dismantling any traps and start making his way home.

A couple hours later, the compound is filled with silence. The fight is over, though whether in the defenders’ or the attackers’ favor, he can hardly say.

Light footsteps have him tensing and then someone enters the room, looking around curiously. Someone _familiar_, unfortunately. That’s a _well-known_ Senju face. _Fuck!_ It is one thing to know abstractly that he’ll die and another thing entirely to be facing his death directly.

Tobirama Senju finishes looking around, then looks right at him. “So, are you Kirato, Naito, Amane or Hinami? Your clan agreed to join Konoha, contingent on us rescuing any of you who are still alive.”

Amane blinks. _Join the **what** now?_

~

**Fall:**

Mitsuhiro Hagaromo is enjoying a fine day, lazily hovering while watching preparations for the festivities to come, when suddenly his nice warm updraft cuts out depriving his wings of enough air to keep him aloft. Which…well, he is tilted back when it happens, so despite frantic flapping he has no way to recover before he hits the ground. At least he manages to not _land on_ his wings. That would have been horribly embarrassing. As if falling spectacularly where _everyone_ can see him plummet like a clumsy fledgling isn’t bad enough.

“What happened? Lose your balance there?” Ageha is _definitely_ laughing at him.

He buries his rapidly reddening face in his hands and sighs. “Can we just pretend I did it on purpose to get a laugh?”

Ageha snickers. “Not a chance.”

Hiromu reaches them and chuckles, “I warned you that updraft is tricky.”

_He had indeed_.

“Ugh.” He’s going to be teased about this for _years_, isn’t he?

~

**Trapped by bandits:**

Beniha Hagoromo is proud of her infiltration capabilities. Even experienced ninjas can’t tell her apart from an ordinary civilian. It’s just that, well, it would have been _nice_ if someone had _warned_ her that there are bandits along this stretch of forest. At least she _presumes_ it is bandits, since last time she’d been through there had been no village close enough for a hunter to be setting net traps.

Frankly, as a Hagoromo, it’s _insulting_ that she’s been caught in a net. Not one set to trap _birds_, but still. The ropes are shitty, literally they stink of cow dung, but strong enough that she can’t cut through them without her dull excuse for a civilian eating knife. Which she has _dropped_ like a clumsy civilian and happens to be the _only_ weapon she has on her because she is masquerading _as_ a civilian on an intel mission that should require _zilch_ in the way of weaponry. She _could_, of course, break the netting if she uses her kekkai genkai, but the downside of that is the high probability of her wings getting too entangled in it to get free of, leaving her trapped with her wings visible.

Which really? No, just no. A nest of bandits’ use for a female omega civilian is entirely different from what use a trapped Hagoromo would be to them. She prefers _not_ to have her wings cut off to be sold as trophies or stripped of feathers to provide bandits with quality armor.

Irritably, she settles down to wait to be freed _by bandits_, who will undoubtedly underestimate her and give her an opening to free herself and fly away while they aren’t paying attention. _Or_, if one of them has a decent weapon, she can show them exactly why her name is so suitable beyond her red, red feathers. Though, come to think of it, her name is probably something she should hide if she doesn't want them to _guess_ she’s a Hagoromo immediately.

_Hmmn_…

Emi will do. A common name and one that suits her civilian guise well enough. Now. All she has to do is wait. Annnnd maybe lose her ‘virtue’ a few times. Hopefully none of them have diseases, if it comes to that.

~

**Slave:**

It’s a little known fact that Hagoromo _can_ be tamed. Waku is living proof of this. Of course, this is not the same as saying a Hagoromo _kunoichi_ can be tamed. She is not a ninja and is quite happy being a civilian, than you very much.

Even having been kidnapped and ending up sharing the bed of a too pampered noble and acting as a serving maid when not doing that wasn’t so bad. The clothes were decent enough, the bed was fit for nobility _(in case he decides he wants to fuck her in her bed instead of his, the weirdo)_ and nobody was cruel or particularly unreasonable to her. Honestly, it is an easier life than she had in her clan and she doesn’t dislike it. There’s even a certain guilty pleasure to having too soft hands and too soft body on hers during sex. It’s…nice. She enjoys the softness, foreign as it is considering her former lovers.

Her hands are steady as she pours tea for her noble master, listening idly as he brags once again about his acquisition of her. As if he had anything to do with it other than handing over money to the kidnappers. Silly fool. Well, it’s not like she _minds_ being bragged about, even if the manner is utterly ridiculous and rather crass.

“So, you’re planning to have winged get on her for…profit?” The guest asks curiously. Not maliciously, per se, if she’s any judge. But well. Hagoromo feathers… Yeah. Her lips tighten fractionally despite herself.

“Oh no, of course not. I’ve been assured that she’s sterile. And a civilian like her shouldn’t have their bloodline.” _Falsehoods, all born to the clan have the bloodline._ “But, of course, should that prove untrue I would have the child aborted. It would not do for a noble’s get to have a kekkai genkai after all. So very outré and all that. I couldn’t bear the shame. No, it definitely wouldn’t do.”

Something in her stills and she refrains from touching her stomach in protective reflex. She sees the guest raising his eyebrows, clearing wondering what’s the point of her if she doesn’t have the bloodline to match the name and is sterile to boot. And then the understanding that the bragging point _is_ the name.

_Nobles_.

Waku had thought her clan’s scorn for nobles rather unreasonable, all told, but now… Now she understands. She keeps her expression serene, because she’s not a fool and withdraws from the room when allowed.

Hours later, when the moon is high and her noble captor is fast asleep, she stands naked on the balcony and touches fingertips to her abdomen, reassuring the spark of life within. Then she unfurls her sky colored wings and rips two rents in the back of her discarded kimono before pulling it on, pushing her wings through the rents and belting it tightly so it won’t come undone in flight.

Stepping up on the railing is easier said than done. She’s never been particularly athletic and it’s been over a year since she last stretched her wings. But it only takes a couple minutes to accomplish, then she is pushing skyward.

It’s rewarding; she hadn’t realized how much she missed this until just this instant. The sacrifice of not exercising her own wings had seemed small enough, since she had never been one to use them much even when home. But this…

She spares a moment of pity for the imprudent noble. What a fool to scorn the greatest of gifts. He _could_ have had an heir strong enough to make a daimyo envy.

But Waku _isn’t_ that kind of cretin.

Sacrificing her child’s right to live and stretch their wings in freedom in exchange for a life of relative luxury is a fool’s bargain. And not one she’ll ever accept. She supposes this means that in spite of everything Hagoromo really _can’t_ be tamed.

Waku circles on a momentary updraft, gaining altitude, then higher yet to catch the edge of the wind she can see scudding the lower clouds along more or less in the direction of home. She’s not a strong flyer, so she can use the extra help. It will be enough; enough to put her close to clan lands where her kin can find her and bring her home. Where the only thing they’ll judge her on is her ability to make it home intact and unharmed, a feat not all shinobi can manage, and where her child can be as wild or tame as they prefer. Maybe it’s cruel to hope the child will be as tame as she is. But then, she’s proven she really isn’t all that tame, hasn’t she?

Well, one can’t have everything, after all.

~

**If Captured Had a Different Ending:  
**A/B/O setting, a few generations prior to Tobirama and Co.:****

A couple hours later, the compound is filled with silence. The fight is over, though whether in the defenders’ or the attackers’ favor, he can hardly say.

Light footsteps have him tensing and then someone enters the room, looking around curiously. Someone _familiar_, unfortunately. That’s a _well-known_ Senju face. No one else has that straight, stark white ankle–length hair contrasting with sun-dark skin. _Fuck!_ It is one thing to know abstractly that he’ll die and another thing entirely to be facing his death directly.

Mashiro Senju finishes looking around, then looks right at him. The friendly expression in those doe-brown eyes framed by white hair is downright terrifying. It’s said that the man is always at his most pleasant when slaughtering foes by the dozens. Amane has no doubts that the clan who captured him is thoroughly dead. The White Oni is not known for any sort of mercy.

Amane stamps down on the overwhelming urge to break free and take his chances. He’s dead either way, no need to give his enemy an extra bonus.

Apparently his expression amuses Mashiro, because the man chuckles and walks over to him at a leisurely pace. “Mmn, I was told the Ito clan caught themselves a little bird. I wonder if you’re really a Hagoromo? Show me your feathers, little bird.”

The coaxing tone makes him shiver. “Did you really think that would work?”

“No?” Mashiro reaches out and lifts Amane’s chin with his fingers. Then pushes a twist of chakra into Amane. “How about this?”

He curses as his wings burst into existence of their own accord, more than a little horrified that there’s someone who has figured out how to activate the Hagoromo kekkai genkai against their will. Amane jerks back in terrified reflex, out of Mashiro’s hold and back a few steps before his injured muscles catch up with him and he collapses, shivering in pain and trying not to throw up.

“Come now, little bird. I’m not going to hurt you.” Mashiro crouches near him and pulls his wings out straight, slicing off the flight feathers with a wind blade, leaving Amane grounded even if he _could_ move.

Frankly, he’d be impressed if he wasn’t so busy trying not to whimper like a scared, beaten puppy. It takes quite a lot to cut through a Hagoromo feather that cleanly.

“Hm. They roughed you up quite badly, didn’t they, little bird?” The Senju observes, then absolutely floors him by reaching for his legs with hands glowing green with healing chakra, mending the raw cuts and soothing the existing scar tissue from previous cuts. When he’s finished with Amane’s legs, he moves his attention to his likewise abused arms and heals them as well. Astonishment doesn’t quite cover the level of taken aback Amane is at his actions. “Can’t have my pet so poorly taken care of, now can I?”

Amane just stares at him, at a loss for words.

Mashiro scoops him up and carries him out of the compound before setting him down and handing him the amputated feathers. “You need to burn those to mourn your dead, do you not?”

“I- Yes. Thank you.” He acknowledges, dazed. Doubtless the feathers his squadron had carried on them are long gone for profit, along with his brother’s wings, so this is probably the best he can accord them. It is a kind gesture indeed for the White Oni. Habit carries him through the small fire jutsu and the prayers required to ensure they find the Pure Lands with ease. When he’s done, he looks to Mashiro, at a loss for what to do next.

The Senju smiles in apparent approval and scoops him up again, carrying him to whatever destination he has in mind. Which, it seems, is the Senju compound. Something which probably shouldn’t surprise him, but does anyways. Having so many Senju stare at him in interest is downright unnerving. The two clans have never been on friendly terms. If he thought it would do him any good at all, he’d put his wings away.

~

Mashiro is not a nice person. Everyone is aware of this. Even his clanmates are wary of rousing his temper. He’s certainly not above thrashing them if they irritate him. On the battlefield, he has little care for who he cuts down. Man, woman, child, alpha, omega, beta, it’s all the same to him. Enemies are enemies and one less means one fewer trying to kill his clan.

It’s a combination of his Clan head’s strong _suggestion_ that he find a marriage partner or end up in an arranged marriage and unutterable boredom that prompts him to follow up on the rumors of a Hagoromo squad gone missing and a set of blue wings being sold on the black market for a frankly nauseating price. If nothing else, it doesn’t hurt his feelings one bit to decimate a clan that traffics in kekkai genkai and body parts. At worst, the Hagoromo squad will all be dead and he won’t have a new play toy after all. At best, the other three _(the one missing their wings is extremely unlikely to have survived)_ will still be alive and he’ll have multiple toys.

That said, he is not expecting a solution to the _suggestion_ that he find an omega. In general, omegas are encouraged to stick to less dangerous missions and if he finds any of them alive, they’ll most likely be betas or alphas. If nothing else, it’s a good way to annoy his Clan head and remind him that _forcing_ Mashiro to do anything is generally fraught with the possibility of unorthodox retaliation.

In all honesty, he is a bit surprised to find one of the Hagoromo still alive and relatively intact. _Relatively_. The room is tainted with the smell of dried blood and stress. The look of sheer terror and resignation in the captive’s eyes when he (presumably) recognizes Mashiro is oddly endearing, but it isn’t until he’s close enough to force the man’s wings out that he realizes the captive is an omega. A moment later the omega is whimpering on the floor and he can see the livid cuts and fading scars that run the length of his arms and legs. At least it saves him the trouble of figuring out how to free him from his bonds without harming him, but… _They’ve crippled him_. Fortunately, Mashiro is a decent healer and it is a simple matter to clip the wren-like wings so that he doesn’t get any bright ideas about escaping.

His little bird is startlingly calm in his reactions, despite his obvious terror, which Mashiro finds pleasing. It’s a whim that has him offering to let his little bird mourn properly, though as much because he’s not entirely sure what he’d do with feathers that are cut in half. Most likely he _could_ find a use for them, but the gratitude and new neutrality of expression is worth the gesture.

Smiling at his curious clan members and watching a good half of them blanch in return is amusing. No one will dare lay a hand on his new toy.

Still, Mashiro is not a nice man. He will do whatever it takes to force his little wren to bond to him. Both to prevent future escape attempts and to thwart his Clan head. If that means proving that he will not abide any resistance, sexual or otherwise, well, that won’t hurt his feelings at all. In fact, he finds the idea rather intriguing.

_(Technically this is someone's character for something entirely different and the hair's way too short, but the general look Mashiro has when he's not being scary.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waku (羽 (wa) meaning "feathers" combined with 空 (ku) meaning "sky")- Her wings are pale blue. Not terribly bright and likes luxury. Relatively meek and somewhat selfish in nature. Deeply offended at the notion of abortion and infanticide.
> 
> Mashiro Senju (“pure white”)- An alpha. Normally a rather grumpy type and a complete and utter bastard if annoyed, when he’s smiling and acting friendly is a really good time to surrender or run the fuck away before he notices you exist. Imagine, if you will, a Hashirama-type kind smile on someone skillfully and viciously slicing through dozens of enemies. He has straight, stark white, ankle-length hair with contrasting dark skin and doe-brown eyes. Resembles a sharper featured Hashirama, or a cross between Tobirama and Hashirama, despite being only distant cousins _(a few generations before the brothers)_. He is not a part of the main family, despite matching them in strengths.  
Has ridiculously large chakra stores and equally ridiculous chakra control. Known for his speed, devastating wind jutsus and his lack of mercy on the battlefield and called the White Oni by those outside his clan. Enemy ninjas have been occasionally known to faint or run away when they find themselves facing him. The fainting usually amuses him enough to leave them be, but he has a strong chase reflex, which means that running is a slightly worse decision than facing him. Only the fastest and the luckiest get away from him. He sometimes gets himself in trouble by way of letting himself be baited this way. He also despises facing fire users, because it’s the weak point of wind. His chakra control is learned due to needing to offset his elemental disadvantage against the Uchiha. As a result, Uchihas and a few other fire-based clans are about as enthusiastic at facing him as he is at facing them: _‘too much effort involved’_.  
Does not have a summons and cannot use sage mode. A relatively skilled healer and a sensor with a range of roughly about a mile radius. Preferred weapon is a short staff, which contributes to his moniker ‘white oni’. Despite his superior chakra control with his elemental affinity, the only nature transformations he can use are two water jutsus, the larger of which he has terrible control over and inevitably manages to drench himself with when he uses it in combat, which makes him about as displeased as a finicky cat.  
Absolutely gives no shits about any survivors of the slaughtered clan, children or otherwise, though he didn’t bother hunting them all down. He killed all the ninjas in the clan, however. The clan remnants end up going entirely civilian in self-defense.
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0f/74/48/0f7448db6b9f736514854d3f82f254e9.png Original link for Mashiro pic. As I said, not mine. Check out "Tales of Zestiria" to find the original intended character.
> 
> ~
> 
> Kuu and U for names given to stillborn children or those who die before the end of their second year. All Hagoromo names have wing, feather, flight, soar, expand or some other kanji that can be construed to have something to do with wings or flying in them.
> 
> Children 4 and under who die are all ritually burned with feathers from parents and other close relatives. Most of those older prefer the same, though they may choose to have their feathers removed and preserved/used before burning occurs if they should happen to die with their kekkai genkai active. Shinobi carry feathers of loved ones with them, so they can be burned with them in case of death in battle. Ashes scattered on the wind, though the clan has a plot where they scatter them for those brought back or who die at home. Ashes can be scattered where they fell or brought back to be scattered at home if body scrolls aren't available.
> 
> The feathers are tough enough to be sewn into armor as a particularly resilient layer. Though more so with adults’ feathers, less so with children’s feathers.
> 
> Burning the bodies and taking the feathers is less religious than practical, given as there are those who would dig up buried bodies in search of feathers.
> 
> The wing holes in the back of their armor _(and often their daily wear)_ are covered by a short cape of feathers that acts as armor when the wings aren't materialized and scrunches to fall between the wings when they are extant, possibly weighted so it falls straight again once the wings are dematerialized.
> 
> Most of them don't use their kekkai genkai to fight, because it makes them a target for those who covet their feathers, beyond the usual 'let's kill this enemy' targeting
> 
> Coming home accidentally pregnant isn’t a worry for women _(or omegas)_. The clan welcomes outside blood in such a manner, because it’s hard to find trustworthy outsiders to marry in. They have strict rules regarding inbreeding; originally they were clued in by children being born with deformed wings which freaked them the hell out.


	24. Jaskier in the Monster Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Geralt mysteriously end up in a world with dungeons, specifically _in_ a dungeon and separated from each other. Jaskier's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back. Might get around to typing Geralt's pov one of these days.  
Anyways, it's short, but I have writers' block so it will have to suffice.

Jaskier blinks at the strangers, who are dressed in an odd mix of styles. Though, he supposes, no more odd than putting him, Geralt and Yen together. "So. Anyone know where we are and what's going on?"

A tall woman gives him a pitying look. "Fell in a teleport trap, did ya? Lucky you fell near us. Dungeons are full of monsters. They'd eat you on yer own, but we kill 'em for the loot, so yer safe enough with us."

He brightens. Monster dungeons are a new one on him, but he's well used to being the helpless entertainment accompanied by a gruff witcher. "So, will you tell me about your monster hunts? I could use some new material for songs."


	25. A Shoe Ends the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a shoe got fed up with everything and ended life as we know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sum of today's writing. Basically I'm trying to get back into the writing groove and slide past writer's block, but since this made my mom laugh, I thought I'd share it.

+BattleJesus> RANDOM TWIST: A shoe is a weapon of mass destruction. (#334)

fm> In the end, it was a high heel flung carelessly _(not by its owner)_ through the air _(though it was that stuffy, recycled stuff that masquerades as air in high clearance buildings because fresh air is anathema for various reasons)_ that struck the doomsday button _(for a given value of hand-sized, bulbous, red and mostly for show)_, shattered the button casing and stuck fast as the countdown to disaster began and went unnoticed in the general drunken furor. Only when the building shook as the planet breaking missile was launched did anyone wonder if something had gone wrong and by that time it was far, far too late. They had missed the window for launch cancellation by a full 13 seconds.


End file.
